On The Sea Light
by DreamdyFF
Summary: AU MODERNO. Melody no es una chica cualquiera, pertenece a un especie llamada "Sirely" cuya habilidad es poder tener cola o piernas, según lo deseé. Cuando ella y su familia se ven obligados a dejar la comunidad, ella debe lograr que su espíritu de sirena no se apague, aunque para ello deba acercarse a su más grande enemigo; Alex.


**Este es el primer fic que escribo de The Little Mermaid, espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid es propiedad de Disney.**

* * *

Corrí lo más rápido que me lo permitieron mis piernas y llegué justo a tiempo para presenciar como los primeros rayos de sol se manifestaban en la oscura y fría noche. Parada en un acantilado, admiré el amanecer.

–¡Melody! .-Escuché que alguien decía mi nombre; una voz femenina, perteneciente a mi mejor amiga. Volteé y pude ver como Ella se frenaba frente a mí antes de empezar a jadear del cansancio.

Cinderella - de cariño le decíamos "Ella"- siempre fue mi amiga, lo somos desde que tengo memoria, aunque ella sea tres años mayor que yo. Recuerdo cuando nos juntábamos las tres para jugar a las muñecas –Ella, mi hermana y yo- pero eso fue hace muchos años, ahora solo salimos Ella y yo, mientras mi hermana prefiere quedarse con papá en casa todo el tiempo.

–¿No crees que esto es hermoso, Ella? –le pregunté mientras disfrutaba de los rayos solares del amanecer golpeando mi pálida piel.

–Sí. Tenías razón, salir de la comunidad me hace sentir increíblemente libre .–extendió los brazos dando la impresión de que ella quería volar, pero en realidad disfrutaba al igual que yo esa extraña sensación de los rayos solares

La miré y ambas asentimos, dándonos la aprobación para nuestros planes. Ambas nos quitamos nuestras blusas dejando ver nuestras caracolas. Mientras las de Ella eran azul lavanda, las mías eran de un tono morado. Después nos quitamos nuestras faldas y zapatos dejándonos de la cintura para abajo completamente desnudas y siendo nuestras caracolas lo único que nos evitaba la completa desnudes. Dejamos nuestras cosas lo más escondidas que pudimos y nos acercamos tranquilamente a la orilla del acantilado.

–¿Lista? .–le pregunté mientras comenzaba a imaginarme nadando en esas aguas que se encontraban debajo del acantilado y que estaban siendo iluminadas por el sol de la mañana, dándoles un aire hermoso y tentador para cualquiera que amara el agua, incluso para aquellos que no.

–Lista .-afirmó tomando mi mano y dando un paso en el aire.

Un segundo después, ambas estábamos cayendo hacia el agua. Había venido acá días antes para ver que tan profundo era y cuando lo hice reí para mis adentros, comprobando que las apariencias engañan. Debido a su pureza, el agua es tan cristalina que a simple vista podía parecer de uno o dos metros de profundidad, cuando en realidad son más de cien, al menos en mi cálculo mental. Me sorprendía que los humanos aun no vinieran a explorar el lugar.

Nos sumergimos en el agua y justo unos segundos antes pude sentir como mis piernas se unían y en su lugar aparecía una cola.

La sensación del agua era lo que más amaba yo; sentir el ambiente para el que naciste en tu cuerpo era algo incomparable. No podía existir algo mejor para mí.

Yo siempre había soñado con salir y nadar en las aguas de nuestros antepasados las sirenas y tritones: el mar. Pero debido a la especie que era, la comunidad no me lo permitiría nunca, al menos hasta que hubiera unos cuantos más como yo; algo que solo podía lograrse si yo procreara. Ante la simple palabra mi cuerpo se estremeció. "Procrear" sin duda no dejaba de escuchar esa palabra desde mi manifestación.

Déjenme aclararles algo; hace varios siglos, éramos sirenas, pero con el paso del tiempo evolucionamos de tal manera que ahora podemos tener piernas o aletas. Lo gracioso de la situación es que si algún día nosotros nacimos como cualquier pez, hoy en día es como los humanos. Al parecer, cada vez somos más humanos, pese a que nunca nos hemos mezclado con ellos.

En cuanto a la manifestación, eso es otro tema, el cual me ha condenado de por vida. Por naturaleza, nosotros tenemos una cola y una voz impresionante para cualquier humano, pero es nuestra manifestación la que los define a ambos.

Un ejemplo de ello es Ella. Su don es uno de los más comunes; el cántico marino. El cantico marino consiste en el ambiente. En cualquier parte del agua, ellos pueden alterarlo a tal modo de camuflajearse en él. Su don les proporciona que su cola se torne azul, lo que les permite ocultarse con más facilidad. El trabajo sería difícil si trataran de ocultarme a mí, que tengo la aleta más llamativa que puede tener una sirely; rojo carmín

Cuando nacemos, nuestras colas son de un gris claro, pero al momento de manifestarnos, se tiñen. Aunque la mayoría se manifiesta alrededor de los doce, como lo hice yo, también hay otros que nunca lo hacen y por ello son considerados marginados. Lo que más me duele, es que mi hermana Ariel se encuentra entre ellos.

–A Peter no le va a gustar que te hayas marchado para nadar a plena luz del día .–ella tenía razón, pero a mí me importaba poco lo que le pareciera bien a Peter. Era mi vida, no la suya. Peter es el futuro líder de la comunidad y al ser yo la sirely con más poder, incluso más que él, yo debía de unirme a él. No tenía elección.

Ariel, Peter, Ella y yo solíamos juntarnos para jugar cuando éramos niños. Luego Peter se manifestó y se convirtió en un ser arrogante. Ella fue la segunda en manifestarse, pero su don no le llamó la atención a nadie, excepto a un chico de la comunidad llamado Kit. Cuando yo me manifesté, toda la comunidad quedó en estado de shock, pues todos pensaban que cuando Arista muriera, esa especie quedaría extinta para siempre. Pero entonces los años pasaron y Ariel nunca se manifestó. Mi hermana, al igual que yo, tiene el cabello negro, pero sus cejas son más delgadas que las mías y su cola es gris claro, un obvio efecto de su falta de manifestación.

–Lo sé, Ella, pero amo el contacto del Sol contra mi cuerpo .-Por motivos de seguridad, solo se nos permitía manifestarnos durante la noche para salir fuera de las fronteras de la comunidad. En el día, que es cuando corremos mayor riesgo debido a la iluminación, solo podemos salir con nuestra forma humana. Tenemos prohibido manifestarnos a estas horas del día.

Entonces una nueva sensación me recorrió desde las aletas hasta la cabeza; una sensación de peligro.

–Tenemos que irnos de aquí –le dije con cautela. Ella sabía que mi don me permite saber si hay algún riesgo cerca, o en cualquier lugar si me lo proponía, pero si me llegaba de ese modo, no solo significaba que estaba cerca, sino que era muy peligroso.

Nadamos hasta una zona cubierta de plantas que nos permitió ocultarnos entre ellas y esperar a que el peligro pasara.

Luego escuché el peor sonido que pude haber oído. Primero fueron helicópteros, después camionetas y al final lanchas; estábamos presenciando una cacería y nosotras éramos la presa.

Durante siglos los humanos han intentado cazarnos, pero nunca lo han logrado gracias al don de Arista, la guardiana de la comunidad y la única como yo, lo que me convierte en su sucesora cuando ella muera.

Nuestro don es tanto saber los peligros de cualquier parte del agua como el control de éstas; podemos controlar la materia a nuestro gusto, incluso de tal modo para crear una barrera que les impide a ellos, los humanos, entrar ya sea por aire, tierra o agua. Pero cuando la adrenalina está pasando por nuestro cuerpo, no podemos tener el nivel requerido de concentración, - al menos no yo, pues a diferencia de Arista, yo solo llevo cuatro años con mi don, en cambio ella lleva cerca de trescientos años - .

–Tenemos que movernos. Rápido, nada, antes de que se acerquen más –le dije a Ella en voz baja con el temor de que nos pudieran escuchar.

Nos sumergimos algo profundo en el agua y tratamos de ocultarnos entre alguna maleza, pero nada nos podía ocultar a ambas. Si nos íbamos a la comunidad, los guiaríamos hacia allí, lo cual sería mucho peor. Pero si seguíamos nadando nos alejaríamos más y nos sería aun más difícil escapar.

Se me ocurrió un plan; tal vez no podríamos salir hacia el mismo camino, pero una podría distraerlos para que la otra buscara ayuda. Ella es la que mejor se puede camuflajear y yo soy la más veloz nadando; podría huir de ellos sin mucho problema, al menos es lo que yo esperaba.

* * *

**Voy a hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones en cuanto a este capitulo:**

**Como ya lo han notado, Melody aquí tiene una hermana cuyo nombre es Ariel. No es un Oc, es la Ariel que todos conocemos, en la película su madre. ¿Porqué está descrita de esa forma y por qué tiene esa relación con Melody? Eso es algo que se les va a ir aclarando conforme pasen los capítulos. Supongo que ya han de saber que entonces Eric tampoco es su padre. Sí, él aparecerá, pero dentro de muchos capítulos. Surgirán más dudas conforme suba los capítulos, así que mejor se los voy aclarando de poco a poco.**

**¿Quienes son Peter, Ella y Kit? Ella, como ya lo han de saber, es Cinderella (ahí mismo lo dice), Kit supongo que ya sabrán también quien es. Aunque por los nombres da la impresión que son los personajes de la película 2015, para mí son los de 1950, solo que al no tener un nombre especifico para el príncipe, decidí ponerlo como se llama en la nueva versión. En cuanto a Peter, es Peter Pan, ¿por qué él? En Youtube me he topado con muchos vídeos en que juntan tanto a Melody como a Ariel con él. Éstas parejas no son de mi agrado, pero serán útiles para el fic. Disculpen si aparecen personajes de otras películas, pero con el elenco de The Little Mermaid no es suficiente para todo. Además, los de otras películas son solo extras, los principales son todos de la original :)**

**¿Les gusta? Me gustaría saber que opinan.**

**También les invito a visitar mi página de facebook "Dreamdyff" ahí ya he publicado varia información sobre el fic.**


End file.
